


告白

by SledgeMe_Daddy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy
Summary: 短打。英防無差。如何告白？急。
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 2





	告白

James Porter最近多了個煩惱。

他覺得自己對Mark Chandar的愛意日趨增加，已經到了快要無法抑制的地步。

雖然James平日一口一個寶貝兒或是親愛的，三不五時來一句我愛你，他不能否認這些句子裡的確帶著他真摯的情感，但一貫輕浮的語氣與調子讓它們聽來就是他的眾多玩笑話之一。

於是James終於決定要對他愛慕已久的同事來一次真正意義的告白，就是“我喜歡你”那一類的。

然而他有些猶豫。首先他不知道該用什麼辦法來區別以往那樣玩笑似的調調，再者，他其實更害怕被Mark拒絕，他難以想像要是他一心渴望捧在手心的小玫瑰向他道出“我不喜歡你”甚至是“我討厭你”這一類的話，James Porter大概會原地即刻昏厥也說不定。

於是他踏上了尋找解答的旅途。他先是拜訪了GIGN，法國人給予他的建議太過浪漫，用在James身上反而更像是調戲良家婦女的混混，最終被駁回。接著他又找上了GSG9，他不敢相信！Dominic的意見竟然是“直接告訴他‘我喜歡你‘”，更鬼扯的是這個提案竟然還遭到其餘三人的附和。

他又問了許多人，Sebastien與Ryad向他提議一頓燭光晚餐，Max讓他們一起去動物園看袋鼠，Lera讓他誠實面對自己的心——難道他不誠實嗎？

他懷著最後一丁點的希望去找了FBI小隊，他把想法如實告訴他們，率先突破沉默的是Jordan，他敲著自己的手，把剛才想到的絕佳點子分享給這個擁有戀愛煩惱的朋友聽。詹姆斯覺得Jordan的主意實在是太他媽的天才了，只是不曉得為什麼Jack和Miles以及Eliza不發一語，用著複雜的眼神看著他，在他看上去那像是某種…憐憫？

管他的。既然已經得到大好辦法了，那他大可不必再費心於其他，James Porter只想著趕緊去實踐他的告白計畫，他把FBI宿舍那種微妙的氛圍拋在腦後，跨著大步繞回他倆的宿舍。

“Knock knock.”

並沒有等到裡頭的人回應James就自行推開了門，他開始按照Jordan所教的向此時正在對著桌面報告搗鼓的天才小子滔滔不絕地說。

“嘿－－！Mark，你知道嗎？我剛才在大廳看見Marius和Dominic兩個人蹲在角落，後面還站著Elias和Gilles。噢、真的，要不是他們沒有把盾牌背在身上，而大廳也不是演習場所的話，我差點要以為那是某種進攻方的霸凌！結果我靠近一看才發現那兒趴了隻貓崽子，哈哈、那是挺可愛的。我喜歡你。黑白相間的像隻乳牛一樣，然後牠估計被嚇着啦！喵了一聲往Dominic腿上撓了下跑走了，哈。”

年長的英國人把擬訂好的劇本參雜著他一直以來的那句真心話飛快地道出，他的心臟此時砰砰跳得巨響，就等待著Mark Chandar的回覆。他想到幾種可能性，一種是Mark根本沒有把注意力移開，所以並沒有發現自己講了些什麼，還有一種是Mark聽見了那句話，然而他並不想對其做出回應……幸運的是倘若Chandar真的吝嗇於給予回答，那麼難過的James Porter至少可以假裝無事發生。

他還在思考剩下的幾種可能性，說不定－－

“James，我也喜歡你。”

－－他現在知道了，沒有什麼說不定，“Mark Chandar喜歡James Porter”就是唯一正解。


End file.
